


Will It Ever End? - HyunLix

by multifandombitch123



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Caring chan, Changbin being unintentionally mean, Depressed Felix, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Hyunjin, Protective Chan, Protective Jisung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandombitch123/pseuds/multifandombitch123
Summary: Do you know how much it hurts to watch the person you have fallen for be all couple-y with someone else?Felix does, and his mind doesn't let him rest when he sees it happening but he knows how to hide it well.Will Felix be able to calm the storm in his mind or will he have to make some drastic decisions that leave him no choice but to go back home to Australia?Clarification: English will be in Italics and Korean will be in normal font





	1. The First Wave

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Stray Kids fic, and its based on personal experiences. Sorry for any mistakes or typos made, please leave some constructive criticism if can or want to. BE PREPARED FOR SADNESS Enjoy reading :)  
> Clarification: English will be in Italics and Korean will be in normal font  
> THERE WILL ALSO BE SOME AUSTRALIAN LINGO IN THIS STORY (I'm Australian) I'll leave the translations for the Australian lingo in each end note because no one gets our language.

Do you know how much it hurts to watch the person you have fallen for be all couple-y with someone else? Felix does, and his mind doesn't let him rest when he sees it happening but he knows how to hide it well. During the Survival Show he didn’t have time to worry about anything except perfecting his Korean, practising his dancing and rapping skills until ungodly hours to realise that he had fallen for the older boy.

It wasn't until he and Changbin broke the ice between everyone with the famous kiss on the cheek during one of the episodes of the survival show that he had realised he loved the one and only Hwang Hyunjin, the oldest of the Maknae Line, Model looks, Perfect Dancing and vocal skills, the ability to make anyone swoon and fall for him just by breathing.

Felix had fell for him and it was torture watching Hyunjin and Changbin cuddling every second of the day that they can, working together on songs, doing everything together.

It wouldn't surprise Felix if they spent the night exchanging soft kisses while cuddling in the small beds provided in the dorm and being asleep by the time Felix gets back to the dorm at 4am, the only person being awake at this time being his fellow Aussie hyung who would welcome into his room that he shared with Woojin and Minho to comfort the young boy in their mother tongue and fall asleep together exhausted after a long day of pining and working.

Chan was the only one who knew about the feelings Felix had for Hyunjin and as much as he loved all his members he just wanted to see his little koala happy, instead he wakes up every morning seeing dried tears on the younger Aussie's face.

The leader knows he should get Felix to talk to Hyunjin but everytime the younger tries he turns away after seeing Hyunjin and Changbin always together with no room for one more whether they were playing a game, napping, watching tv or even conversing between each other, no room for Felix who just desperately wanted to shout feelings in Hyunjin's face but instead chooses to bottle them up and put them on the highest shelf.

Like today for instance, Felix had left Chan's room earlier hours before anyone else in the dorm had woken up because he couldn't sleep no matter what he tried. 'Fuck it,' he thought 'Coffee and practise it is.' The young Aussie walked towards his assigned room that he was supposed to share with Jisung, Seungmin and Hyunjin but was never there anyway, to get his outfit for the day.

He freezes in the doorway of the room as he looks at his bed and sees the love of his life and the "dark" rapper of the group together in his bed, HIS bed of all places. Felix hurries as silently as he can grabbing his sweater and trackeys before leaving the room, heading towards the front of the dorm, forgoing the coffee as hurt and heartbreak filling his heart as he opens and unintentionally slams the dorm door.

As soon as Felix is outside he slips his mask and beanie on quickly and starts to run to the practise room his mind becoming full of intrusive thoughts telling him that if he was perfect that Hyunjin might notice him for even a millisecond. He feels himself slipping away into bad thoughts with every step he takes and speeds up once he sees the practise building not realising that he had unknowingly woken up some of his member before he began to run.

Jisung usually being one of the first to wake up along with the maknae Jeongin had startled awake having heard the door slam. He rubs at his face and gets up checking each room, (having not noticed the two cuddling on Felix's bed) counting every person thats in the rooms only counting 7 not including himself he realises his best friend is missing.

Looking everywhere around the dorm, the bathroom, closet, cupboards, even under the couch he heads into the Hyungs' room "Hyung," he asks as he gently shakes Chan awake,  
"Hmm?" the second oldest hums with his eyes closed.  
"Hyung, Lixie isn’t here!" he worriedly says to his sleepy hyung.  
The oldest Aussie sits up abruptly his pillow falling of the bed "What?!"  
"Lixie isn't here hyung, I've literally looked everywhere. His phone isn't here either!"  
“ _For the love of fairy bread, he must of seen those two together,_ ” he mutters in quick English before switching back to Korean to ask "Jisung-ah, who is in your right now?"  
"Um.." Jisung puts a hand on his chin thinking "Seungminnie, Hyunjin-hyung and Changbin-hyung I think? why?"  
"Shit," he curses under his breath "Go back to bed Sunggie i know where Felix is, we have a couple more hours till we actually, have to get up. Use those extra hours for sleep okay?" he gets up slipping on his shoes that are always beside his bed and gets up, leading Jisung out of the room back to the maknae line's room and into the younger's own bed tucking him in, "Have a good sleep Sunggie, Hyunggie loves you" he pecks the younger's forehead as he starts to pout but doesn’t fight it.

  
Chan heads out of the room taking a peek at each bed and sees what would've set his dongsaeng off, he walks out of the dorm to where he knows the third youngest will be hoping that he isn't doing anything that'll put him in danger or get him into trouble with JYP himself. _“Don’t worry sunshine, Hyunggie will protect you, but if I find you doing anything stupid when I get to the building I swear to vegemite you’re going to get it”_


	2. The Second Wave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for self deprecating thoughts on Felix's Part
> 
> Um Chan calls Felix pet names when they're speaking in English 
> 
> There are some tears but yeah enjoy I guess????
> 
> Sorry for the late update

After having seen the building, Felix walked in only to find out that the team's room is under renovation.

“ _ of course this has to happen when I have to become perfect in everything,” _ he sighs

 

“ _ Guess I'll just go to the other room that no one uses.”  _ as he says this he heads towards the direction of that room ignoring the vibrations of his phone against his leg, little does he know that Chan is only a few minutes away and looking for him as he walks towards the inevitable exhaustion that is to happen from pushing over his limits just for love.

 

The leader makes his way into the building and beginning to look in every room until he gets to their main practise room. 

 

“Well fuck we're not practising here for a few days. Where could he be?” he walks down the hallway of rooms and hears steps but none of their music that would indicate that his fellow Australian would be there.

 

He continues the walk down the hallway until he reaches the very end. The older Australian can hear the familiar beat of their debut song and proceeds to pull out his phone to ring the younger. 

 

Chan dials the number and presses his ear against the door he's in front of waiting for a few seconds then hearing the music turn off, he hears the ringtone he set for himself in Felix's phone playing through the speakers.

 

A muffled groan of annoyance is heard through the door with a mutter of  _ “what does he want? I'm trying to get better at this damn choreography.”  _

 

The ringtone stops playing through the speakers as the younger answers the phone “Hi Hyung, what's up?”

 

“ _ Where are you,mate? I've been looking everywhere for you Jisung is extremely worried and so am I.” _

 

_ “Hyung, there's no need to worry about me. I'm just at the practise room getting in more practise before our live show next week. I'm perfectly fine and okay so please tell Jisung to not worry either.” _

 

_ “Felix… open the door please.” _

 

Silence is heard through the phone line as Felix realises what's going on. 

“ _ Hyung go back to the dorm there is no need for you to be here.” _

 

Chan rolls his eyes and proceeds to just open the door, hanging up the phone as he does. 

“ _ You're an idiot Felix. Don't think I didn't know you left because Hyunjin and Changbin were in the 00lines room cuddling. You need to talk to them right now.” _

 

The younger's eyes widen at seeing his Hyung and the accusation that has been said (even though it's true). 

“ _ Hyung I'm not going back there only to have my heart ripped apart again by seeing them obviously in love. I'd rather practise till I drop that's the only way Hyunjin will see me as worthy.” _

 

Chan's heart breaks hearing what his friend said not knowing that his thoughts got this bad. “Felix…” he says and walks straight up to the younger wrapping him the safest, most comforting hug he can give his dongsaeng. 

 

“ _ Baby don't think that please, Hyunjin loves you so much and so do I, you need to realise you're worthy of so much. How about we make a deal? You come back to the dorms and we'll have some hot chocolate and cuddle while watching a movie? Does that sound nice? You can't keep overworking yourself like this…” _

 

After hearing what his Hyung said he feels an overwhelming amount of sadness, all the feelings and thoughts he has been bottling up for months coming rushing towards him hitting like a freight train as he bursts into tears, burying his face into Chan's shoulder, unable to say a word. 

 

“ _ it's okay Felix just let it out Hyungie’s got you…” Chan says and presses a soft kiss against the younger's head. “it'll be okay…” _

 

Hearing Felix cry makes Chan want to bundle him up in a thousand blankets and cuddle him till he's happy again, with Felix being this young and already in love with someone he thinks doesn't love him it makes it a millions times harder on the younger boy.

 

Chan would know. This had happened many years ago when he had become a trainee lucky he had BamBam with him otherwise he would've not been able to very over it.

 

He loves his members so very much and never wants to see them as down as Felix is at the moment, maybe he'll take Felix to the American diner that's down the road from the dorms or maybe even the park who knows.

 

As long as he can bring a smile to Felix's face and make him forget about Hyunjin and Changbin and all the stress that comes with being young boy who grew up too fast, even if it's just for a day.

 

He would do anything to keep the smiles on everyone's faces. 

 

“ _ let's go home Lix..”  _ he whispers quietly bring the younger's face up from his shoulder and wiping away his tears. 

 

“ _ I'll protect you Lix, I'll help you get through this and make Hyunjin realise how in love with you he is, okay? Minho and I will come up with a plan to help you okay baby?”  _ he presses a soft kiss against the younger's forehead only to feel more tears hit his palms when he mentioned Hyunjin and the plan. 

 

_ “Hyung…”  _ the younger says through broken sobs _.  _

 

_ “Please don't leave me, please let's go home, before something bad happens”  _ he says desperately gripping Chan's shoulders tightly.

 

_ “i won't leave you okay,sweetheart? Let's go home.”  _ he says in a reassuring voice letting his dongsaeng go see he can get his things.

 

As the younger Australian reluctantly goes and gets his things from the corner of the room, the older Australian pulls out his phone and messages Jisung that he's found Felix and they're coming back now, then messages Minho and Woojin about the plan to get Hyunjin to realise that he's been ignoring his cuddle buddy for too long.

 

Once the other walks back to him, they start making their way out of the building and back to the dorms. 

 

_________________________________________

 

The two get back to the dorm, heading straight to the oldest members room, ignoring the confused and concerned looks they're getting from Changbin and Hyunjin.

 

“ _ Sweetheart lie down on my bed and I'll get you some clothes alright?” _ Chan says as he watches Felix do as he's told, Chan leaves the room to go to the 00lines room getting comfy clothes for his baby. 

 

“Hyung is he okay now?” Jisung asks concerned. 

“He's okay, love. Minho and Woojin-hyung are going to help me with Hyunjin and Felix if you want to help too?”

 

“Yes please hyung, he's my best friend i just want to see him happy!” 

 

“I know, love. That's what this plan is for.” he gives the younger boy a smile then heads out of the room already knowing that Jisung is following him towards his room.

 

The eldest of the three lets Jisung go into the room first, hearing the boy gasp in relief seeing that his friend is okay then seeing him flop onto him. 

 

“Yongbokkie don't ever leave or do that ever again, I was so worried about you!!” he says all in one breath hugging the boy underneath him tightly. 

 

“There was no need to worry about me Jisung I'm fine!” he cuddles him back tightly just to reassure the slightly older boy. 

 

“I'll leave you two here for a second, I'm gonna go talk to Hyung and Minho.” the eldest of the trio says then leaves the room finding the two he mentioned outside the door. “Shit!!” He startles not expecting them to just be right there listening “I need to talk with you both, it's urgent”

 

“What about, Channie-Hyung?” Minho asks extremely confused, he just wants to see his dongsaeng.

 

“You'll see..”


	3. Third Wave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shitty plan, I'm running on 4 cups of coffee anxiety and adrenaline from working with little humans, so I apologise for any mistakes and if it doesn't make sense.
> 
> Hope you enjoy

“Chan-ah, what is this about? Why was Felix crying when you both got home?” the eldest asks concerned.

 

“Hyung, Felix isn't okay because of Hyunjin, we need to help and make sure Hyunjin finally realises that he actually likes Lixie. I'm sick of waking up to Lixie crying in his sleep muttering about Hyunjin leaving him.”

 

“oh shit, I knew it was bad but I didn't know it was that bad, I've seen it with my own eyes…” the youngest of the three quietly says.

 

“You what?! You've seen this stuff happening and you didn't step in?!” he says all in one breath a bit pissed off, ‘Chris calm down it's not his fault’ he thinks to himself, “Sorry Minnie, i just dont want to see him hurting anymore..”

 

“it's okay Hyung, I know what you mean. What's the plan to get them together?” he says, wrapping himself around the leader, (they're all sitting down in 3Rachas room).

 

Chan nuzzles his face into Minho’s neck, “we should make Hyunjin jealous to the point where he just takes Lixie and never let's him go.”

 

“That sounds like a good plan Channie, but how would we do that? They're both the biggest cuddle monsters out there, I don't think it'll do much if we are just affectionate with him like we usually are.” The eldest says.

 

“That's why we have to step up our affection with him. Platonic kisses, whether that be on the lips or cheek or anywhere, doesn't have to be all the time but I know that Jisung and I already do that with our baby sunshine. But we need to up the cuddles and affection to him Hyunjin only cuddles Changbin he doesn't give anyone else cuddles and he never gives kisses to anyone, not even Jeongin.”

 

“it's obvious that Hyunjin only give affection to Changb- wait what? You and Jisungie give actual kisses to Felix? Like on the lips? He doesn't even let me give him kisses on the lips” the youngest of the three pouts.

 

“All you gotta do is ask him, sweetheart he'll give it to you.”

 

“I'm fine with this plan, do we start right away? Or do we wait till Hyunjin is in the room?”

 

“Just do it low-key, until Hyunjin enters the room then up the affection by a shit ton alrighty?”

 

“Got it!” the two Koreans say in unison.

 

“IM GONNA GET KISSES” Minho says, while yeeting Chan off him and running out to where Felix is being clung to by Jisung.

 

“wow he really wants those kisses” the two eldest chuckle together.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“FEEEEEELLLLIIIIIXXXXXX!!!!!” the oldest of the dance line comes running in tackling the sunshine twins onto the bed, making them both wheeze in pain.

 

“Hyung, what the?”

 

“you've been denying me kisses too long I want a kiss.” he full on pouts at Felix with big puppy eyes.

 

“Hyung you almost killed me and Jisungie because you wanted a kiss? At least say sorry first..” he fakes being mad.

 

“Sorry babies, now please can i have that kiss?”

 

The youngest rolls his eyes and nudges Jisung to move out of the way so he doesn't get crushed, to which Jisung does but keeps an arm and leg wrapped around Felix.

 

Minho sits on Felix's abdomen still pouting down at him but cupping his cheeks.

 

“Hyung if you want that kiss you gotta come down here I can do sit ups with you sitting on my, what's the word in Korean?  _ Diaphragm?  _ I don't know what it is but you know what I mea-” the youngest gfets cut off as Minho leans down and presses a soft kiss to the Australian’s lips, sighing happily when he kisses back.

 

“Uwaa you guys look so pretty like this now I know why Channie always tells me and Lixie how cute we are after it happens..”

 

The Australian pulls back covering his rapidly reddening face “ _ jisung don't say that oh my god”  _

 

“Felix I don't know what you just said but move your hands I want more kisses” he forces the Australian’s hands away and places another kiss on the younger's mouth this time a little more forcefully, just as the oldest of the 00line walks in.

 

“what the fuck,” Hyunjin deadpans “is going on here?”

The other members of the dance line don't hear him as Jisung looks up “lol suck shit, Minho is enjoying Lixie kisses”

Hyunjin’s eyes widen in confusion, not sure if he heard Jisung correctly “what?”

“F e l i x is giving Minho k i s s e s. They're so pretty” he goes back to laying his head on his free arm slipping his phone out from under the pillow

 

Sungie🤗: ‘i dunno what your plan was, hyung, but Minho is kissing Felix and Hyunjin is in the room looking like a deer in headlights’

ChristoperBangaldo🤙: ‘sweet, the plan was basically to up the affection with Lixie but Minho wanted kisses like straight away after finding out that you and I were giving him kisses’

Sungie🤗: ‘well they look so pretty Hyung look at this

* _ Sungie _ 🤗 _ has sent two images* _

They're prettier than you and me when we give Lixie kisses :( ‘

ChristoperBangaldo🤙: ‘Hyung and I jsut about died seeing that, our two Lees are so pretty :(((((((((‘

 

Jisung laughs out loud at the text causing the two Lee's to break apart trying to catch their breaths.

 

“What's so funny Sungie?” the youngest Lee and Hyunjin ask at the same time causing Felix to whip his head up to where Hyunjin is, “Hyunjin?”

 

“Have you finally realised I was here the entire time Lixie? I'm hurt..” 

“Hyung hop off I need to go to the toilet” he mutters so quietly that only Minho can hear it.

The eldest moves to flop onto Jisung instead letting the younger Lee hop off the bed slipping past Hyunjin to head towards the bathroom.

 

“why is he avoiding me?” he flops onto the bunk that's next to the wall the pillow muffling his talking.

 

“maybe you haven't been paying attention to him enough Hyunjin, he misses his cuddle bud- Hyung stop kissing me I need to talk to Hyunjin.” he pinches his Hyung on the side.


	4. Third wave part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for name calling, Felix calling himself a sl*t and mentions of disordered eating 
> 
> If you are effected by any of these please do not read on its only by the end but still. Stay safe
> 
> Enjoy

“I still want kisses, I didn't get enough from Lixie” he pouts again then pushes his lips against the squirrel like boy underneath him.

“ugh I wanted to get help from you two but now you're just making out what did i do to deserve this?????”

“what are you complaining about now Hyunjinnie?” the leader walks in seeing Minho and Jisung “awwww so cute,” he then turns back to Hyunjin “What's wrong?

“I want to know why Felix is avoiding me, Hyung.”

“well if you weren't all over Changbin 24/7 you would know.”

“what? What does Changbin have to do with all this Hyung I just want my Lixie back!”

“Hyung you stay here with Hyunjin and try to explain to him what he needs to do to get Felix back I'm gonna go talk to our sunshine” the leader leaves the room trying to calm his frustration that was appearing because of the giant of their team.

 

The older Aussie heads to the bathroom walking in knowing his sunshine left it open just for him and immediately hugs him “ _my little pixie it'll be okay, Hyungie is gonna help you get your oblivious crush to notice you, please don't cry my sweet_ ” he starts carding his fingers through the blonde boy’s hair whispering sweet nothings to him reassuring him that'll be okay.

 

“ _Chris he saw me kissing Minho Hyung! He probably sees me as sl*t now, he's never gonna like me!”_ the younger starts to shake as he goes into a panic, unable to breath properly

 

“ _Felix I need you to follow my breathing sweetheart, in through the nose out through the mouth i promise he will figure out that he's a dumbass and he's in love with you.”_

 

_“C-chris I can't b-breath hel-”_ he inhaled sharply as in the older Australian cuts him off with a kiss forcing him to regulate his breathing as the older pulls away

“ _better now, pixie?”_ he asks keeping his forehead rested against Felix's head.

The boy just nods shocked from that sudden kiss as the older would usually let him know before he does it.

“ _that's better Lixie now let's hop up and come cuddle with Hyung, Minnie and Sungie okay?”_

_“can you carry me Hyungie? I can't feel my legs..”_

_“sure baby”_ he lifts the younger up like a koala hanging onto a tree.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The two Aussies come into the 00liners room and Chan flops them both down onto the same bed as Minho and Jisung who are trying to wrestle each other into being a pillow for the other, completely forgetting that Hyunjin and Woojin are in the room.

 

“Guys lets all cuddle Felix, he isn't feeling very well right now.” the leader says as he cuddles the youngest in the room. Minho and Jisung quickly stop their wrestling and dog pile on top of their Australian members, peppering kisses over the youngest's face until he giggles uncontrollably.

 

“fuck me, that is the cutest sound I've ever heard in my life” Hyunjin mutters just loud enough for Chan and Woojin to hear, the two eldest look at each other and give a slight nod.

 

“Lixie has been giving so many cuddles lately I'm surprised he's not tired of them yet” the leader says randomly to which the younger Aussie squeaks out

 

“Hyung! What do you mean!”

“You know exactly what I mean sweet summer child of mine”

Hyunjin raises his eyebrow at the sudden nickname and feels an emotion he's never felt before bubbling inside him as he watches the group on the other bunk.

 

“do not! What do you mean? I haven't been giving cuddles lately at all except to you late at night because I have to work harder and be bett-” the youngest is suddenly cut off and squeaks again at the sudden pressure of Jisung this time.

“Sung hop off him he obviously doesn't like whatever you are doing to him.” Hyunjin grumbles with a frown on his face.

Jisung pulls away from his near twin and sticks his tongue out at Hyunjin “nope he loves kisses so I shall give him more unless you want to butt in and get kisses too.” he says then presses his mouth against Felix’s again as a fuck you to Hyunjin.

 

Hyunjin throws a pillow at Jisung and stomps out of the room, jealousy bubbling out of control he goes straight to the dark rapper of the group’s room. “hyung come with me” he says with a determined look in his eye.

“can it wait? I'm kind of writing a song at the moment.”

“no let's go right now, I'll help you write it later and I'll take cleaning duty for the next 3 days.”

“sold, where are we going?”

“to my room” he says grabbing the rapper and dragging him to the 00 liners room.

 

The hyungs in the room look up confused as to why both Changbin and Hyunjin are in the room knowing that the rapper had said he was busy and not to be disturbed all day unless it was food that had been made.

 

“Felix” Hyunjin says with concealed annoyance.

The one mentioned looks up not expecting to see the two people that have made him extremely depressed over the last few months in the room.

Once Hyunjin sees that Felix has acknowledged their presence he turns and looks directly at the rapper startling the poor boy and gives him a unexpected kiss right in front of the group's sunshine.

Chan gasps and covers Felix's eyes but it's too late he's already seen what happened. “Hyunjin what the fuck are you doing?!?!”

Hyunjin pulls away the stunned rapper running out of the room “Doing exactly what you people were doing with Felix. Doesn't feel good seeing it, huh?”

 

“Hyunjin…” the sunshine whispers, heart broken, but realises he might as well ask the tallest something he never would've thought he would utter in his 19 years of living “do you like Changbin-Hyung?”

“in what way Felix?”

“what way do you think you buffoon!” Felix's voice raises a bit, his upset anger rising. This is the leaders cue to usher everyone out of the room, leaving the two alone.

“i don't know what you mean Yongbok.” he says crossing his arms.

“Are. You. In. Love. With. Changbin-Hyung.”

“i love him yes but why are you so angry?”

“because you're too oblivious to see that I'm completely and utterly in love with you because you're too busy hanging off Hyung. I tried my best to get you to notice me, I worked harder I get 2 hours of sleep at best I rarely eat anymore because I wanted to get better so you would notice me but what has it ended up with? You kissing Changbin-hyung and giving me depression. I hope you're happy Hyunjin I hope you enjoy your life with Ratbin.” he finishes grabbing his hoodie and mask running out of the room and dorm, trying to stop the tears that are bound to start falling anytime soon as he runs away from the building realising that he has just professed his love to Hyunjin and has ruined the team forever.

 

“h-he's in love with me?” hyunjin whispers to himself shocked “shit what have I done” he sprints out of the dorm not giving anything a second thought the only thing on his mind is finding Felix


	5. Fourth Wave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, here another chapter if you read this Pleaae Hyunjin is an aussieboo in the comments.
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> Self Depriciated thoughts, previous mention of disordered eating. Lots of tears but lots of kissing.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

_“h-he's in love with me?” hyunjin whispers to himself shocked “shit what have I done”_

  


The second the two boys ran out the room became completely quiet, so silent that you could hear a pin drop. No one in the room moved until the eldest snapped out of the daze and shock he was put in.

  


"Did Felix just-?" As soon as the eldest spoke everyone snapped out of their shock.

" _Holy fuck,_ hyung what do we do?!?!" The leader cuts him off in a slight panic

 

"Let's give them 10 minutes Channie and if we get no answer we track their phones and go to them okay?"

"But what if Fe-"

"Channie!" The eldest cups his face forcing the Aussie to look him in the eyes "Felix will message you if something happens you need to ' _chill out'_ as you say very often. Hyunjin won't let anything happen to him, we can be a little bit panicked but not this much alright?"

 

The leader contemplates over the eldest's words for a moment then let's his whole body sag into the elders "hyung...What am I going to do?"

"Be patient. That's all we can do for now, okay? How about you take a little nap and if Felix or Hyunjinnie messages I'll go after them with Seungminnie and Jeonginnie, they need to get away from those video games."

 

The leader weakly chuckles and cuddles into his hyung feeling sleepier already as seconds go by.

"That's it," he starts running his fingers through the Aussies hair until he is completely asleep "Minho-ah can you switch off the light and turn off the lamp for me?" He moves so he's lying down with the younger against his side.

 

"Sure Hyung." The older Lee hops up off Jisung and walks over towards the door to turn off the light "should I talk to Changbin as well or will we do that later?"

 

"Later.. he's probably writing music at the moment, it's not the first time Hyunjin has done that to him either."

  


10 Minhos later…

  


The eldest of the 00line sits on the bench as he watches Felix on the swing, the sunshine not aware that he is there or knows that he is most likely texting Chan. Hyunjin sighs and hops up walking over to the swing after a couple moments, he stands in front of his (Soon to be) Lixie, his hand reaching out and tipping up the Aussie's face ever so gently.

 

Felix gasps and almost falls off the swing at the tilt of his head going up without him doing it. His eyes immediately turn blank void of any emotion as Hyunjin looks him right into the eyes.

 

"Lixie…" he gently brushes his finger over Felix's cheeks where little constellations lay even during the sunny hours of the day.

 

"Don't call me that. After that stunt don't ever call me that when it's obvious you like someone else" he says straight away looking back down at the ground

 

"What are you talking about Lixie? What do you mean by that stunt?"

 

"Don't play with my feelings now that you know how disgusting I am for liking boys and having feelings for you" he pushes Hyunjin's hand off his face, turning around to face the other way on the swing.

 

"How long?" The older walks around and kneels in front of the few month younger boy in front of him using both his hands to cup the boys face.

 

"How long what, hyung?"

 

"How long have you had feelings for me for?"

The younger mutters something intelligible, pulling his further down his face hiding his eyes.

 

"How long have you had feelings for me for?" He repeats a little bit more reassuring but still firm.

 

"Since before Minho got Eliminated" the Aussie whispers so quietly that Hyunjin would've missed it if he had not been paying close attention.

 

"You've liked me for over a year?"

"More like LOVED you for over a year… but you were too busy with Changbin-hyung and being all over everyone else to realise or even acknowledge it cause apparently it was sooooooo obvious to every one else but you."

 

"Oh sweetheart, do you really mean that?"

"What?" He asks in confusion

"Do you really mean that you loved me? Or do you love me And have been in love with me for over a year?"

 

"Are you trying to mock me right now Hyung? Really? I just confessed my love for you TWICE and you still want to ask questions and expect me to answer with answer i cant say? You really are a playboy."

 

"Okay that hurt a little bit but I just want you to be honest with me Lix, you have been avoiding me and Hyung for the last 3 months, refusing to talk with us, only being affectionate with the others, walking out of the room if hyung and i are in that room."

 

"Oh that hurt you? You and Changbin-hyung have been putting me through grief for the last year acting like a couple, ignoring me when I try to talk to you or hyung, i am affectionate with the other members because you two refuse to include me in your cuddling pile. I walk out of the room cause I don't want to see you and him kissing because it breaks my heart everytime I see you look at each other with that look in your eyes, because I know I can't have that at all." He says trying to keep his voice from shaking and the tears from falling.

 

"What look do you mean lix?"

 

"The look that happens when you've fallen in love with someone…" a single tear falls down the younger's cheek as he becomes completely heart broken.

 

The elder stands up from his kneeling position trying to go over what Felix had just said but staying close enough so that the younger can't run away.

 

While Hyunjin is thinking Felix pulls out his phone and messages his fellow Aussies phone, with a message asking for help.

 

One-Three-DoubleO💕: ' _Hyung I can't take this anymore he's not letting me leave I need you'_

 

Six-TripleFive-Oh-Six💗: _'what's going on, baby?'_

 

One-Three-DoubleO💕: ' _he's standing in front of me, I can't move unless I want to hit my head on the ground, what do I do Hyung? Please I need you'_

 

Six-TripleFive-Oh-Six💗 _:'Tell me where you are and I'll bring Woojin-hyung to help alright? We'll let him talk just a little bit more cause I have a feeling he will and then if it goes wrong run straight towards the tree directly in front of you and I'll be there okay? It'll be alright baby I promise'_

 

One-Three-DoubleO💕:

_*One-Three-DoubleO💕 sent their location*_

_'Are you sure it'll be okay Hyung? I can't bear to lose him and the group all in one day, I might actually die'_

 

Six-TripleFive-Oh-Six💗 _: 'i promise you sweetheart it'll be alright, you won't lose him or the group we love you so so so so so so so so so much. You are everyone's baby including Jeongin who is the baby but you are our baby and we will love you boo matter what 💕_

_We are on our way now and will be there in 2'_

 

One-Three-DoubleO💕: _' see you soon Hyung he's trying to talk to me'_

 

Felix looks at the screen one last time then puts it in his hoodie pocket and looks down at his feet as he sees Hyunjin kneeling down again cupping his face to force him to look at the folders flawless face.

 

"Sweetheart, I know it may seem like I am in love with Changbin-hyung but I look at everyone like that even you."

 

Felix's eyes widen a little bit but quickly hide the shock at the words that just came out of Hyunjin s mouth thinking he might be misinterpreting what was said as a confession.

 

"I love everyone in our group Chan-hyung, Woojin-hyung, Minho-hyung, Changbin-hyung, Jisungie Seungminnie and Jeonginnie, but the one person i love love the most is right in front of me, putting words into my mouth that arent true but made me think that i havent been obvious enough to you. I got Jealous seeing Jisung and Minho-hyung kissing you that I wanted to throw them off you and protect you from them and their thotty ways,"

 

Felix snorts at the last sentence, quickly composing himself again as to not give in to his emotions and just kiss Hyujin and his stupidly beautiful face to get him to shut up, he sees their eldest hyungs standing directly behind Hyunjin and few metres away ready to step in at any time, if needed.

 

"I got riled up when Chan-hyung was talking about how much you guys were cuddling all the time with Jisung and when Jisung configured to kiss you even after proving Chan-hyungs point to where I dragged Hyung into the room and kissed him just to make you jealous, I didn't mean to make you sad in anyway, I promise to only bring you happiness and protect you from all evil in this world because I love you Lee Felix and nothing is ever going to change that." The older finally confesses looking at the younger boy with complete seriousness on his face and with slight concern as he sees the younger is zone out.

 

Felix snaps out of his daze, having heard every bit of it as he stares at his hyungs seeing them both ready to pounce if need be, before tears well up and start spilling out, finally processing that his love has just confessed so confidently that he also loves him back. He chuckles weakly as he sees all three of the boys in front of him start to panic before he just leans in and kisses Hyunjin without thinking.

 

The latter freezes his hands letting go of Felix's face instinctively, causing the younger to look at him confused. His eyes widen to where they look like they're about to pop out of his head and he falls back onto his butt.

 

Felix takes in his hyungs reaction, small smile falling from his face as the feeling of rejection courses through him even though the older has just confessed to him, thoughts fly through his head so fast that he gets a little dizzy and stumbles over to their eldest hyungs immediately being pulled into a protective hug. _'Did he confess but mean it platonically? Did I just ruin the group? He hates me. Why did I kiss him? I am disgusting. Those fans are right I should just leave the group so I'm not a burden'_

 

"Hyung" he sobs out as Chan holds him tightly one hand on his head, one hand on his back keeping him close like a mother would to her child watching the person in front of him in anger.

" _Let's go sit on the merry go round, baby. Let him sort out his thoughts_." The older says and leads him just past the trees still holding onto him tightly.

 

The eldest walks of to Hyunjin and squats next to him "Jinnie? Hello are you there?" He waves a hand in front of his tall younger friends face.

 

Hyunjin snaps out of it looking around and bringing a hand to his mouth, "Felix? Where is he? Did he really just kiss me? I have to talk to him." He gets up quickly almost falling into the swing.

 

"Woah woah, hold on for a second Hyunjin, slow down and sit, I'll answer your questions you just need to sit down for a second" he says then watches Hyunjin sit down the second he gets the last word out.

 

"Hyung tell me please I need to know I'm not dreaming."

 

"JINNIE, chill out. He is with Chan right now they're still in the park so don't worry, yes he really just kissed you because you just confessed to him whether it be platonic or not, you can talk to him soon just sort out your thoughts for a second now, cause you might malfunction if you don't."

 

"I'm already malfunctioning I love him hyung, like Love Love him not just love"

 

"Are you absolutely positive Hyunjin? Cause if it's the brotherly love you feel for Jeongin or Seungmin he's going to get extremely sad. He needs to know if you are in love with him in a romantic way."

 

"I-" he starts to say then cuts himself off to think some more about the words he is going to say. He knows he is in love with Felix not in the brotherly way like Jeongin or Minnie, and wants to kiss him like Minho and Jisung did before he acted on his jealousy. "Hyung, I love him so much. I would die for that boy, I would sacrifice my happiness just to see him smiling"

 

"And that is how you know you are in love with him Hyunjin. When you feel that you would do anything to see him smile and you feel warm and fuzzy when he looks at you that's when you know you're in love. I suggest you go look for him and give him the biggest kiss you can give him to tell him and remind him that you do. I hope you the best, sweetheart." The older hugs him tightly then pushes him in the general direction that he knows his two Aussies went in.

 

Hyunjin stumbles a little bit at the push but goes in the direction that he was non verbally told to go in and finds the two Aussies cuddled against each other on the merry-go-round, the older Aussie whispering comforting words in their native tongue wiping the dried tears off his member's face while the youngest rests his head on Chan's shoulder anxiously looking at the others free hand playing with his fingers.

 

Once Chan spots the tallest he subtly minted for him to come over and do what he needs to do which gives Hyunjin just that little bit more of a coincidence boost he needs to do this.

 

' _Baby, can you sit up and face me for a second?"_ He says as he waits for the anxious boy to move he gestures from behind him for Hyunjin to come, which mentioned does as he slowly made his way over.

 

The younger Aussie faces Chan now looking at him directly. " _Hyung you promised it would be okay, was that a lie too?"_

 

" _No no my sweet little summer child, it'll be okay just be patient for 5 more seconds alright? I will be to protect you okay? As well as Woojin, Miinnie, Innie, Minho, Jisungie and Binnie,alright?"_

 

The younger is about to ask why 5 seconds before his head is tilted back so he's looking at the sky and pressure is put against his lips. A noise of confusion leaves his throat before he reaches one hand up and starts to kiss back unsure if it's Woojin-hyung or Hyunjin. He really hoped it was the love of his life.

 

As the pressure starts to leave after a few moments a whine leaves his throat wanting to pull whoever it was back into the sweet kiss that was shared, he opens his eyes and they widen in shock once he realises it was Hyunjin who kissed him voluntarily.

 

"Lixie I love you till the moon and back will you be my boyfriend?" He asks quietly as to not upset the boy anymore than he has.

 

The youngest visibly gulps before just pulling the other into another kiss trying to convey his answer through the kiss not noticing Chan's presence leaving or Woojins presence arriving.

 

"Finally... the two hyungs mutter quietly in relief  to each other.


End file.
